


Dirty Little Secret

by therogueskimo



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, First Time, Gemma Styles & Louis Tomlinson Friendship, Happy Ending, Lies, M/M, Mpreg, Mpreg Harry, Secrets, but gemma has no clue about her best friend and her brother, whoops
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-07
Updated: 2019-10-07
Packaged: 2020-10-10 16:31:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20531072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/therogueskimo/pseuds/therogueskimo
Summary: “Can’t let Gemma … she can’t find us,” Harry gasped against Louis’ lips, kicking his jeans off.“Why?” Louis breathed against his mouth, working his lips down along the line of his jaw and onto his neck.“Just … I don’t want to – god, Lou – don’t want to deal with her reaction. Just want it to be us.”“Our dirty little secret, eh?”_____________Or the one where Harry and Louis fall in love, but can’t figure out how to tell Gemma. That is, until Harry gets pregnant, and they don’t have much of a choice.





	Dirty Little Secret

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, everyone, I’m baaaaaaaack! This little fic took me absolutely forever to get started on, but here we are, and I’m pretty proud of the result. I’ve always wanted to write mpreg and this is definitely a good start for me!
> 
> The story was written for this prompt:  
When Harry ends up pregnant, he realizes he probably should have told Gemma he was sleeping with her bff.
> 
> The title comes from Dirty Little Secret by All-American Rejects.
> 
> Please enjoy!
> 
> L xx

It all started with a kiss.

And it wasn’t supposed to happen – at least, Harry had never intended to reveal how he felt about his sister’s best friend to anyone, least of all the person himself. But, in the most cliché way possible, one thing lead to another, and Harry found himself in a situation where kissing Louis Tomlinson was the only logical thing he could do. Then again, he had been completely wasted, and Louis had been put in charge of getting him to bed, so it wasn’t like he was thinking all that clearly anyway.

“Loulou, I wanna cuddle,” Harry had mumbled, and Louis laughed. His laugh sounded like bells, Harry had noticed. He always noticed things like that about Louis, but they seemed amplified by his dizziness.

“Jesus, H, if I didn’t know better, I’d say you were inviting me into your bed,” Louis replied with a chuckle, and Harry, only hearing Louis’ words and not his tone, responded at once.

“Wouldn’t mind it, to be honest.”

Louis’ hands, which were tucking the duvet around Harry, froze in that moment, but Harry, too drunk on his sudden honesty, didn’t feel the embarrassment he usually felt when he even considered how he felt about Louis.

“You’re drunk, my love,” Louis said softly, but his hands were back on the blankets, despite Harry being sufficiently tucked in already. His fingertips grazed ever so slightly over Harry’s exposed skin, and Harry shivered at his touch, his entire body responding to the closeness of him.

“M’not drunk,” Harry protested, reaching for Louis as he moved away. “Okay, I’m drunk, but I’m not lying. Liked you for ages. Just didn’t know how to tell you.” Harry swallowed, a dopey grin spreading across his face as Louis’ blue eyes surveyed him warily. “You’re pretty when you’re confused.”

At those words, Louis’ cheeks flushed a pretty red, and Harry sat up, ignoring his headache in favor of being closer to Louis.

“Harry, please …” Louis said, but his voice sounded different now. There was something in it, a new tone that hadn’t been there before. It reminded Harry of the few times he’d caught Louis looking at him when the three of them had been hanging out together. There had always been something like longing in his eyes, and here it was in his voice. It had been those small moments that Harry had clung to for the last four years or so as he had pined silently over Louis, hoping that one day, Louis would see him as more than just Gemma’s little brother. And now, in this moment, Harry could see what he had wanted for so long finally happening, and he really hoped it wasn’t his drunk state making him imagine things.

“Lou, always wanted to kiss you. Your lips look so soft,” Harry mumbled, reaching for Louis’ fingertips, and he barely had time to draw breath before Louis was kissing him.

It couldn’t have lasted more than a few breathless seconds, but to Harry, it was an eternity. When they pulled away from each other, Louis’ blue eyes were huge in the dim light, but he didn’t seem all that horrified by what he’d done. In fact, he seemed so much more relaxed than he’d been moments before.

Harry knew he was smiling stupidly, but he couldn’t help it. Everything he’d ever wanted was right in front of him, and seemingly returned his affections.

“Well?” Louis asked, but Harry could already feel himself slipping into sleep, his happiness like a drug that was pulling him down into the world of dreams. “Were my lips up to scratch?”

“They’re perfect …” Harry heard himself mumble, and though his eyes were closed, he thought Louis smiled at his words.

__ __ __ __ __ __ __ __ __ __ __

Harry woke the next morning alone in his room, the smell of his sister’s breakfast cooking away in their small kitchen. It made him feel sick, and he closed his eyes, wishing he hadn’t drunk so much.

His mind was suddenly flooded with the events of the night before, and he sat bolt upright, not caring about the ache in his head. He brought his hand up to touch his lips, hardly daring to believe what he was remembering, but it had been too real, too concrete. He remembered every moment of it, every breath, every movement, all of it. It was that, perhaps, that somewhat cured his hangover.

“Well, well, decided to join the land of the living, did we?” Gemma commented as he entered the kitchen. Harry just sighed and sat at the table, picking up the glass of water Gemma had already laid out for him.

“Guess so. Why’d you make so much?”

Gemma turned from the oven, adding another pile of pancakes to an already towering stack on the counter. “Louis stayed on the sofa. I didn’t want to force him to go home, and he seemed happy enough to stay. I hope that’s okay.”

Harry’s heart lurched at the sound of Louis’ name. He’d gotten particularly good at pushing that feeling away, but after last night, he thought maybe that feeling wasn’t so bad after all. “Yeah, that’s … that’s fine. I don’t mind.” He thought about mentioning what had happened between himself and Louis, but figured it was probably better coming from Louis.

He’d just tucked into his second plate of pancakes when he heard footsteps, and Louis emerged from the hallway, his hair damp and his eyes bright, and small smile playing at his mouth. Even though Harry had seen Louis enter a room a thousand times, he still brought blood to Harry’s cheeks, and his cock, to be fair, if he wasn’t actively expecting his presence.

“Mornin’, Gems. What’s for breakfast?” Louis asked through a yawn. Harry’s lips were tingling ever so slightly, and he shoved another forkful of pancake into his mouth, silently reprimanding himself. He was 18 years old, and yet he was reacting like an excited child.

“Pancakes, but you better hurry up, or Harry’s gonna eat the lot.”

The moment Harry’s name was out of Gemma’s mouth, Louis’ gaze was on him, and Harry felt his mouth go dry. Louis’ gaze wasn’t any different than any other day, which would have been a good thing in any other circumstance, but right now, it was the worst thing in the world. Harry had expected something – a crinkle of his eyes as he smiled at the fond memory of the night before, or even a twinkle in the blue of his iris, something to signal to Harry that not only had he enjoyed what they’d done last night, but he was still thinking about it now. But there was nothing.

“Oh, I think Harry’d save some for his sister’s best friend, wouldn’t you, H?” Louis answered pleasantly, and Harry felt his heart, which had been beating somewhere in the region of his throat ever since Louis had entered the room, sink down into his stomach. Louis sat down across from him, but didn’t spare him a second glance, other than to give his usual kind smile. Louis was always kind, but right now, Harry felt he was being especially cruel.

“Lou, you know I’d always leave some for you,” Harry said, his voice coming out soft, if not a bit sad. Louis laughed and leaned over to ruffle Harry’s already messy curls.

“Yeah. Didn’t expect you to be up, though. You were completely plastered last night. Nearly had to wrestle him into bed,” Louis commented, directing his words to Gemma, who had now joined them at the table.

“He always puts up a fuss when he’s pissed, don’t you, Haz?” Gemma said good-naturedly, but while Harry usually would have laughed and thrown a bit of pancake at her, his mind and his heart were elsewhere.

He needed to talk to Louis. Maybe he was putting up this front for Gemma, so she wouldn’t discover what they’d done until they decided to tell her about … whatever it was they were. Yes, that had to be it, but Harry followed Louis to the door as he made to leave forty minutes later, on the pretense of bringing him a book he’d forgotten in the main room.

Louis grinned as Harry handed him his book, but there was nothing extra behind it. It was like nothing at all had happened between them. “Thanks, H.”

“I, uh, wanted to talk to you. About last night?”

“Oh, don’t worry. I made sure you got in safe, and I did nothing to compromise your virtue,” Louis said in his fake-lofty voice, sounding like a character out of a historical fiction novel. Harry stared after him blankly, his eyes trained on the closed door. He knew something had happened last night. He knew it in his heart. His heart wouldn’t lie to him … would it?

__ __ __ __ __ __ __ __ __ __ __

Every time Harry tried to speak to Louis over the next few weeks, it was more of the same. Louis treated Harry as he always had, in a way such as an older brother would. Harry hated it. He knew he wasn’t crazy, but Louis was starting to make him feel like he was.

All three of them had spent another evening together, eating shit food and watching even shittier movies. Louis had just gone off to get a shower when Gemma’s phone buzzed, and she read the message with alarm, jumping out of her seat.

“What’s up?” Harry asked, quite content in his position on the sofa.

“One of my idiot friends broke something or other, and of course I’m the only one with a reliable car. I’ve gotta go. Just let Louis out when he’s done yeah?”

Harry nodded, and it wasn’t until Gemma closed the door behind her that the reality of the situation hit him. He was alone in their apartment with a very naked Louis just a hallway away, and Harry was meant to play host to someone who wouldn’t even acknowledge what had happened between them, or the fact that his heart might just be in a million pieces.

He stood up, determined to do something to keep his mind off of Louis. He cleared away the pizza boxes and take-away containers, bagging up the rubbish and putting it by the door to be taken out. He straightened the sofa cushions and folded the throw blankets and cleaned the main room so thoroughly that he was a bit sweaty by the time it was all said and done. And yet, Louis had still not emerged from the bathroom.

Harry wandered down the hall, thinking of watching a bit of Netflix in his room, when he heard a sound. He paused, wondering if he was imagining it, and walked on. His hand was on the door knob of his bedroom when he heard it again. It sounded like a choked off gasp, and it was coming from the bathroom.

Turning away from his bedroom, he stepped closer to the bathroom door. He could feel a bit of the heat from the water seeping through the cracks of the door, and his hand shook as he reached up to knock.

Another sound made him hesitate, and he leaned his head closer to the door, the better to hear. His ear was almost pressed against the peeling paint on the door, straining for another noise that might indicate if Louis was quite alright.

The door opened and Harry, not having thought about where his weight was distributed, fell forward, just barely catching himself as he stumbled into the bathroom. Steam billowed around him, but when it cleared, Harry’s breath caught in his throat.

Louis was standing there, dripping wet and completely naked, his hard cock standing up from his body. His cheeks and chest were flushed a splotchy red, and the blue of his eyes was almost entirely swallowed by black.

Harry averted his eyes quickly, but it took nearly everything in him to do so. “Louis, I’m so sorry, I thought … I thought you were hurt, or upset, and I was just checking to see …” He trailed off miserably, but Louis didn’t seem to care why Harry had practically stormed into the bathroom. On the contrary, his eyes were alight with something Harry had never seen in them before – want.

“Fuck that, get over here,” Louis very nearly growled, and before Harry could say anything, Louis was pulling him into the bathroom and pressing their lips together in a bruising kiss.

Harry knew they had to talk about this, but he found it very hard to care when Louis’ lips were expertly working over his own, easing them open. Harry went easily, parting his lips and letting his tongue touch Louis’. A moan escaped him, and Louis swallowed it, pulling them closer together. Harry could feel Louis’ damp skin through his shirt, and that just made him want Louis more.

Louis finally pulled away from him, gasping. Harry was equally as breathless, his cock pressing hard against the zipper of his jeans. He thought about feeling embarrassed, but Louis was standing before him, his hand moving back and forth on his own cock, pulling desperately. “Harry, god, do you even understand what you do to me?” he gasped, and Harry shook his head, moving forward to steal another kiss, completely taken by how beautiful and needy Louis was.

“Lou, I thought … maybe you didn’t want me?” Harry’s words came out softer than he intended, almost like a question. He hadn’t meant to sound so upset about it, but Louis’ brow creased, seemingly equally upset.

“I didn’t know what to do … finally had everything I’d ever wanted, didn’t I, and I was so scared that it was just you being drunk.”

“Drunk or not, I’d always want you,” Harry mumbled, pressing his lips to Louis’ again and again. Louis pressed himself against Harry, and Harry let him, loving how he could feel the heat from the shower rolling off Louis’ body. “Bed … we should …”

Louis nodded, pecking Harry’s lips as he fumbled behind him. The door opened then and they spilled into the hallway, Harry unable to keep his hands off Louis now that he knew he wasn’t crazy, and more-so, that Louis wanted Harry to touch him.

They tumbled into Harry’s bed, Louis on top of him, and Harry struggled to get his clothes off, wanting nothing more than to feel Louis’ bare skin on his own.

“Can’t let Gemma … she can’t find us,” Harry gasped against Louis’ lips, kicking his jeans off.

“Why?” Louis breathed against his mouth, working his lips down along the line of his jaw and onto his neck.

“Just … I don’t want to –  _ god, Lou _ – don’t want to deal with her reaction. Just want it to be us.”

“Our dirty little secret, eh?” Louis said, but there was no bitterness in his voice – it was excitement, as though the idea of being a secret turned him on. Harry knew he didn’t need to voice how the concept made him feel, and he let himself get lost in Louis’ smell and his words.

“Bit cliché, isn’t it? Best friend and the little brother?” Louis asked him as they lay, panting and spent, on their backs, come drying on their stomachs. Harry wrinkled his nose but grinned, turning his head to kiss Louis before getting up to retrieve their clothes. Gemma could be home any minute.

“Cliché is underrated, if you ask me.”

__ __ __ __ __ __ __ __ __ __ __

From that day on, things were different between them. Louis continued to treat Harry as he always had in Gemma’s presence, but he tended to stay even when Gemma left for work or for a night out with her Uni friends, and those were the times where Harry got to be with him in ways he’d only ever dreamed about. Harry let Louis drag him out on secret dates, where they’d go to clubs or out stargazing or for a simple walk in the fading sunlight, their hands tangled together. They’d kiss until their lips were numb, sometimes doing more than that, but in every moment they spent together, Harry’s feelings grew. But even so, they didn’t tell Gemma. It was an unspoken thing between them – they both loved her and knew, deep down, that she would be happy for them both as long as they made each other happy, but they couldn’t bring themselves to do it. As much as Harry wanted to share this part of his life with her – for he knew that what he and Louis had was something that was going to last a long time, if not forever – he just didn’t know how to tell her, and the longer they waited, the harder it got.

Soon it was two months. Then six. Then nine. And still, they both found excuses to keep their relationship a secret from the woman who connected them both.

It was a bit chilly for October, but neither of the boys minded as they spread their blankets out on the dying grass, setting their food in the center so they could share. Harry especially enjoyed these days he got to spend with Louis. He rather enjoyed the domestic parts of their relationship, and going on sunset picnics was one of their favorite things to do when Gemma was gone.

They sat and stole food from each other, talking about the most random things, and it was only when their meal was finished and they were laying on their backs, staring up at the emerging stars, that Louis brought it up.

“Haz, umm … I’ve been thinking. Maybe it’s time we, uh, tell Gemma? About us, I mean.”

Louis said the words slowly, as though Harry would react poorly to them, but Harry nodded immediately, turning so he was propped up on one elbow, the better to see his boyfriend.

“I’ve been thinking about it too. I hate hiding it from her. I always have to remember not to hold your hand or put my head on your shoulder or grab your cock in front of her.”

Louis smacked Harry’s head, but leaned in and kissed him hard, letting his lips linger there for a moment. Harry was dazed when he pulled away.

“Cheeky. But yes, I’ve been dying to just kiss you whenever I want, and I think we’ve kept it from her long enough.”

Harry moved so he could cuddle against Louis’ chest, loving the sound of his heartbeat. “I guess the only question is when.”

Louis was quiet for a moment, and Harry tilted his head up to see his expression. It was thoughtful, if not a bit wistful.

“I suppose … when I get back from France. That gives us time to come up with a good enough reason for keeping it a secret for so long.”

Harry’s heart sank a little. He’d almost forgotten that Louis was going on holiday with his family, and the thought of spending nearly five weeks without him wasn’t the greatest feeling. But he didn’t pout as he normally would – he knew that when Louis returned, they’d be taking a step in their relationship that would possibly move them to make that final step, one they both seemed to be avoiding.

It wasn’t that Harry didn’t want to have sex with Louis. He wanted it more than anything, and was sure that Louis felt the same, but Harry knew that Louis wanted it to be special, and he wouldn’t settle for anything less than perfect. Harry respected that, and only wondered if maybe telling Gemma was the final hurdle in the way of them finally having every part of each other. He pushed those thoughts to the back of his mind before he got too excited.

“I think that’s a good idea,” Harry replied, and Louis nodded, humming so that Harry felt it rumble in his chest. He settled in a bit closer, letting his eyes slip closed as he listened to Louis talk on and on about the stars, naming them all, telling Harry their history.

When they finally returned to Harry and Gemma’s place, Harry’s heart was already aching. Louis walked him to the door as he always did, and Harry opened it slowly, fumbling with the key as though it would make Louis stay longer.

When the door was finally open, Harry turned back to Louis. In the last few months, Harry had gained enough height that he now looked down at Louis slightly, but he still felt protected by Louis. He loved that, though his limps were now all gangly, Louis still loved curling around him, always making Harry feel safe and loved.

In that moment, Harry’s eyes filled with sudden tears, and he looked away from Louis, feeling embarrassed. This was the longest amount of time they’d be spending apart since they’d gotten together. Even with Uni and work, both of them had managed to make time for the other at least a few times a week, and Harry honestly wasn’t sure what he was going to do without Louis’ constant presence.

Louis cupped his cheeks gently, brushing his thumbs underneath Harry’s eyes. “It’s alright, my love. I’ll be back before you know it, and I’ll call you whenever you want, yeah?” Harry nodded, leaning down to press his lips to Louis’. Every kiss with Louis felt like the first – like something was exploding throughout Harry’s entire body, warming him from head to toe and pulling up emotions from the depths of his soul. He moved closer to Louis, pulling him in by his waist, and Louis came, his hands now cupping the back of Harry’s neck. Harry loved it when Louis touched his neck like that.

“Lou … please, I need …” Harry gasped, not knowing what he was saying. All he knew was that his body was aching for Louis.

“I … Harry, I just want to …  _ fuck _ ,” Louis breathed against Harry’s lips, pulling him even closer, back through the doorway to the outside. “Don’t want to leave you …”

“Then don’t,” Harry said simply, pulling away to look into Louis’ eyes. They were so blue, and Harry was so gone for him. Louis nodded and walked Harry backwards through the open door, closing it with his foot and leaving them in the darkness of the flat. Gemma wasn’t home, thank god, because Harry didn’t think he could have pulled away from Louis even if she was.

“Want everything with you,  _ god _ , you’re so perfect, Harry Styles,” Louis whispered, peppering kisses all over his face and down his neck. Harry closed his eyes, letting a groan escape him. He was already half hard in his jeans, and all he wanted was Louis.

They were in his bedroom before Harry knew it, the softness of his bed beneath him as Louis straddled his waist, staring down at him with those blue, blue eyes. Harry found himself speaking, not really knowing what he was saying, but knowing the words to be true.

“Want to remember you. Want to feel you every single moment of every day until you come back to me. I need … Louis,  _ I need you _ … make me remember you.”

“God, Harry …” Louis whispered, swooping down to kiss him once more.

Their clothes were stripped and disappeared somewhere onto the floor. Harry was kissing Louis desperately now, both of them panting into each other’s mouths as their bare cocks rubbed against each other.

“Louis, please,” Harry begged as Louis grabbed handfuls of his ass, squeezing and massaging the skin, his fingers ever so close to where Harry wanted them the most.

Louis pulled away and stared at him, his eyes asking silently if Harry was sure this was what he wanted. Harry had no qualms – he knew Louis would do it right and do it gently, and Harry wouldn’t have picked anyone else to take his virginity. Everything about it was right. Harry nodded at Louis’ unasked question, and Louis’ smile was radiant.

“Gotta get lube, Haz. And a condom.”

“Bedside table,” Harry said, his heart beating faster in anticipation. Louis kissed him again, drawing it out, only reluctantly pulling away to reach for the correct drawer. A foil packet and a small bottle appeared suddenly in his hand, and Harry rolled onto his back, waiting as Louis seemed to assess the situation.

“Do you want it on your back or your stomach, love?” Louis asked, and Harry considered for a moment.

“I want to see you. Want to be able to kiss you as you … as we …” Harry trailed off, but Louis knew what he wanted to say. He reached behind Harry’s head and produced a pillow, tapping Harry’s bare hip lightly. Harry lifted himself and Louis placed the pillow under his hips.

“Gonna make you feel so good, Haz. Gonna make it special, just like I promised.”

Louis knelt between Harry’s legs now – Harry had discovered very early into their relationship that he loved seeing Louis in that position, and knowing what was about to happen made it that much better.

Harry watched on as Louis opened the lube and poured a generous amount onto his first two fingers, some of it dripping onto the duvet. He didn’t realize he was tense until Louis’ clean hand rested on his thigh, bringing him out of his thoughts.

“You sure about this?” Harry nodded, but Louis shook his head, still not moving any closer. “Need you to say it, Harry. Need to hear you say it.”

“Yes, yes, Louis, please, I … I want you to do this. I need it. Just a bit nervous,” Harry clarified quickly, and Louis’ face lit up with a soft smile.

“I won’t hurt you, H. I promise. If it hurts, you tell me and we’ll stop, yeah?”

Harry answered aloud, knowing Louis needed that right now, and Louis smiled more broadly.

“Alright, sweetheart. Spread your legs for me, then.”

Harry did as he was told, and Louis’ hand, ever present on his inner thigh, moved up closer, his fingertips stroking the delicate skin closest to his cock. Harry shivered, feeling himself clench on nothing, even though Louis hadn’t even gotten his other hand close to him yet.

Louis worked slowly, the first touch of his cool fingers to Harry’s hole making him jump, but Harry’s apprehension was quickly diminished as Louis pushed his finger all the way in. A moan was ripped from his throat at the sensation and he threw his head back, eyes closed, reveling in the feeling. It was much better than when he’d done it to himself, and he pushed himself down as far as he would go on Louis’ finger, desperate for more.

“God, you need it so bad,” Louis said in wonderment as Harry whimpered.

“More, more, Louis,” Harry heard himself say, his voice high and whiney and very unlike himself, but he couldn’t help it. Louis made him feel that good. Louis obliged, working in a second finger next to the first. It burned, and Harry clenched his eyes shut, but he relished the pain. He liked it, especially when it turned into pleasure.

Harry’s moans shot up an octave as Louis began to spread his fingers apart inside him, scissoring them back and forth, opening him further. He didn’t even care that he was making so much noise, and in any case, Louis seemed to like it. Harry’s cock was hard and leaking against his thigh, and as Louis inserted a third finger, a bit of precome blurted out the top slowly working its way down the shaft. Harry felt a curling heat in his lower stomach and he reached for Louis’ wrist, his breath heavy.

“God, gonna come, Lou, don’t wanna till you’re inside me,” he babbled, hoping Louis would understand. Louis carefully pulled his fingers out, wiping them on the already dirty duvet and reaching for the condom next to Harry’s head. Harry saw his cock swinging between his legs, hard as his own, and in that moment, he decided something. “Lou, I … I don’t want to use one.”

Louis’ hands froze in the act of ripping open the foil packet, his eyes meeting Harry’s. “I’m not sure if … I mean, are you clean?”

Harry almost rolled his eyes, but what Louis was asking was fair, and in all honesty, he should be asking the same of Louis. “Yeah, I am. Get tested every six months. Are you?”

Louis nodded. “Just had my test results come in a few weeks ago. I … god, I want to feel you, Haz.”

“And I want to feel you. Want it to be bare, just us.” His words mirrored those that he’d uttered when they’d first begun their relationship, and he knew that Louis felt the same. Louis tossed the condom aside without a second thought, moving closer to Harry to position himself. He shook the last remnants of lube from the bottle and coated himself with it, his chest starting to flush as he finally got the friction he’d so obviously been craving, and Harry whined at seeing Louis touch himself.

“You ready for it, H?” Louis asked, locking eyes with Harry. Harry nodded, and Louis moved forward to press his lips to Harry’s in a chaste kiss. “Tell me if it hurts, alright?”

Harry just nodded and shivered as he felt Louis’ hands on his waist, moving him, preparing him for what was about to happen.

“Lift your legs for me,” Louis said softly, and Harry bent both legs, inviting Louis closer. As the tip of Louis’ cock touched Harry’s fluttering hole, Harry mewled, reaching for Louis’ hips, as though they would steady him. Louis was big, much bigger than Harry had anticipated, and he winced as Louis slid an inch inside him. Louis froze, staying where he was, and Harry took a few deep breaths, tears pricking at the corners of his eyes, but after a moment, he nodded, and Louis pushed his hips closer to Harry’s, going deeper inside him with every second until he could feel the skin of Louis’ pelvis against his ass.

“M-move, Lou,” Harry mumbled, and Louis bent over, kissing him softly as he pulled out and back in slowly, testing Harry’s limits. The air huffed out of Harry’s lungs at the movement, and even Louis let out a low moan.

“You’re so … fucking  _ tight _ , jesus,” Louis groaned, pushing his hips in more forcefully, as though he couldn’t get enough of the feeling of being inside Harry. Harry, as it was, could feel nothing but Louis – Louis’ hands on his hips, which still retained softness, despite how much Harry did to harden them into muscle. Louis’ lips on his cheek, his neck, his chest, his lips pressing lightly and expertly on every piece of skin he could reach. Louis’ hips against his own, connecting them in the most intimate of ways. Louis’ cock inside him, pressing against his walls, hot and hard and very nearly pulsing. He couldn’t imagine a better place to be.

Louis’ hips were moving faster now and Louis was panting at the effort, his hair sweaty and plastered to his forehead.

“Beautiful … you’re so beautiful, Lou,” Harry gasped in between punctuated groans, moving to meet Louis halfway, desperate for Louis go deeper.

“You’re everything … my everything … gonna miss you so much,” Louis said in barely more than a whisper, his voice high and broken with lust and want. Harry looked up at him, memorizing his face, his smile, his eyes, his determined movements. He was so close now, he felt as though he might explode.

“Louis … Lou, oh god, I’m coming, Louis, I’m gonna  _ come _ …”

Harry felt his entire body tighten and then he was seeing white, coming harder than he ever had in his life. Louis was still there, still pushing into him but with even more vigor, pushing Harry through his orgasm. Harry wasn’t sure how long he was in a daze, but when he came back to reality, Louis was still pumping in and out of him, his face screwed up sweat dripping down his chest.

“Harry, Harry, H- _ arry _ …” Louis whined, and then Harry felt it – hot liquid pulsing into him, warming his insides, and despite his growing sensitivity, he didn’t want it to end. He pulled Louis down on top of him, pressing their sweaty chests together, their hearts thudding in unison as they came down together.

It was a while before either of them moved or spoke, but Harry was hurting now, and his whimper must have alerted Louis, because he finally sat up and pulled out slowly. Harry let out a small moan as he felt Louis’ come start to leak from him, dampening the duvet beneath him.

“So good for me, Harry. You were so good,” Louis kept mumbling as he stood, disappearing for only a few moments before coming back with a wet flannel to wipe them down with.

As Louis’ hands expertly moved the flannel around Harry’s body, cleaning up the evidence of what they’d done, Harry let his head fall back against the pillows, his body spent and aching in the best way.

“Was it good for you, darling?” Louis asked, and Harry opened his eyes, meeting Louis’.

“It was everything. It was better than anything I could have ever … imagined.” Harry’s last word came out as a yawn, and Louis smiled fondly, wiping himself down.

“Got to get dressed and go home and pack,” he said, and Harry did roll his eyes at Louis this time.

“You’ve known about this trip for a month and you haven’t packed yet?” Harry asked, but in truth, he wasn’t surprised. Louis was quite the procrastinator.

“Every small thing I packed was an item closer to saying goodbye to you, and I wanted to put that off for as long as I could,” Louis answered simply, and Harry felt the color rising to his cheeks.

“Oh, Lou,” he said softly, standing and wincing only slightly at the pull in his bum muscles. He pulled a half-dressed Louis to him, hugging him tightly. Louis seemed to melt into his arms, and it struck Harry how very nice it was to give Louis comfort for a change. It always seemed to be the other way around.

“I love you. You know that, don’t you?” Louis said as they parted, and he pulled on his shirt. His blue eyes, always so clever and sparkling, seemed almost worried. Harry nodded furiously, reaching out to cup Louis’ cheeks.

“I’ve never doubted it. And I love you too.” He pecked Louis’ lips once, twice, three times, and then slid his hand into his, leading him to the door. They stopped there and hugged again, Harry pressing his face into Louis’ shoulder, as though leaving his nose there would allow him to remember exactly how Louis smelled in this moment – like soap, sweat, and sex.

Louis kept Harry within his reach and started to press his lips gently against Harry’s, breaking every kiss just barely before the next one came. When he finally stopped, Harry looked up at his boyfriend, curious.

“What was that for?”

Louis smiled, stroking Harry’s cheek with the back of his hand.

“One kiss for every day I’ll be away from you.” He leaned in and Harry let his lips linger, not wanting it to end. “And one for good luck.”

Harry held onto his hand until the last moment, and then waited for Louis to reach his car before closing the door. He leaned against the back of it, his heart hammering, a smile spreading across his face. He really was completely in love with Louis Tomlinson.

__ __ __ __ __ __ __ __ __ __ __

“Harry, are you sure you’re alright?” Gemma called from outside the door. Harry wiped his mouth on the back of his hand and swallowed, making a face.

“M’fine, Gems, just go to work,” he managed, before his stomach cramped and he ducked his head into the toilet, spilling what was left of his breakfast into the bowl. He’d woken up feeling a bit off, but the moment he’d taken his last bite of cereal, his stomach had rolled, and he’d barely made it to the bathroom before he was throwing up.

“I don’t wanna leave you on the floor, little bro,” Gemma said, but Harry forced himself off the floor and stumbled towards the door, opening it a crack so Gemma could see his face. She backed away hastily. “On second thought, you can just stay in there. Was it something you ate?”

Harry shook his head, pressing the back of his hand to his mouth as another hint of sickness hit him. “I … I don’t think so? Must just be a stomach bug or something.” Even as he said it though, it didn’t feel right. He’d had stomach bugs before and this felt oddly different, though he couldn’t quite place it; he was too concerned with making sure he didn’t get any vomit on the bathmat.

“I’ll call work for you, tell them you’re staying home. Just … keep your phone on you, just in case you need me, yeah? Or call Louis, I know he’s coming back from France today sometime.”

Harry nodded but said nothing, afraid that if he opened his mouth, he might be sick again. Gemma seemed to take that for an answer and left, closing the door behind her. Harry slid down the door, his head spinning and his stomach aching. He closed his eyes, leaning his forehead against the cool porcelain of the toilet. He sincerely hoped he didn’t have to call Louis – as if he wanted his welcome back present for his boyfriend to be holding his hair back while he was sick.

An hour and a few more heaves later, Harry extricated himself from the bathroom, lightheaded. He made his way to the kitchen and slumped down in a chair, resting his head on his folded arms. He was so exhausted from all the throwing up, and his back had flared up in the last week or so, making it impossible for him to be comfortable.

Harry wriggled and tugged impatiently at the waistband of his boxers. They were so tight. He must have washed them weird, but that couldn’t be – it was laundry day, which meant he was wearing his oldest and foulest pair.

His phone dinged and he pulled it towards him, peering blearily at the text. It was from Louis.

_ Missed you, my love. Can’t wait to see you and kiss you … couldn’t stop thinking about our goodbye. Want to make our hello just as special ;) _

Harry smiled happily, his mind going back to that night, all the beautiful things they’d done together …

He sat bolt upright in his seat, his heart suddenly pounding as his mind worked furiously. He hadn’t thought it was possible – he had always been told that he couldn’t. He looked down at his waist, snapping the elastic of his boxers back over his stomach. He’d always has a bit of baby fat that clung to his hips and tummy, but … was he imagining it, or did he look slightly bigger than before?

Taking a deep breath, Harry tried to settle his mind. He’d get a test just in case, but it was probably nothing. Definitely nothing to mention to Louis in his text back. Besides, Louis had to unpack and drive back from his parents’ house. That was more important. He sent a generic text back as he stood up, taking a sip of water. Then he made his way to his room, searching for a pair of jeans and a shirt. 

__ __ __ __ __ __ __ __ __ __ __

Harry sat down on the toilet, now clean, with the stick in his hand. He felt stupid – there was no way he could be pregnant. There just wasn’t. But he’d worked himself up enough that he’d bought not one but six tests, just to be extra sure. His hand shook as he positioned himself, and one by one, he completed each test, turning it over on the counter so he wouldn’t stare at them. Then he cleaned himself up and made himself a cup of tea, just for something to do with his hands.

When the timer on his phone started to go off from the bathroom, he felt a thrill of something in his chest, but he stood calmly, walking to the bathroom slowly. He entered and closed the door, turning off the timer and staring down at the six tests. He swallowed hard, closed his eyes, and reached for the first test. He counted to five and opened them again, staring down at the double line in the small window. His breath caught in his chest, and, much more quickly than he’d done before, turned over the rest of the tests, all bringing up the same result. Surrounded by the double lines, he sank down to the floor, much as he’d done that morning, except now the sickness in his stomach was one of emotion.

All his life, Harry had wanted children. When he found out that he had the gene, he’d been over the moon, only to be told that he couldn’t carry. He hadn’t worried about it after that, because he’d never had sex. It wouldn’t matter either way. But he was in school. He had two jobs. He was just starting to become settled with his first boyfriend, and his sister still had no idea about him and Louis. Oh  _ god _ … what was he going to tell Louis? It was surely his – the timing seemed right, and Louis has been his first and his only. But Louis had made it quite clear that he wanted to be done with school and settled so he could provide for his children – they’d had that discussion on one of their many secret stargazing dates months ago.

The tears came before he could stop them, mixed joy and fear. They just poured down his cheeks until his eyesight was blurry and his throat hurt from holding back sobs. He pulled his phone towards him and pressed the first number he could see through his tears, holding the phone shakily to his ear.

“’ello?” Louis’ familiar voice echoed in his ear, and Harry’s sobs doubled, his whole body shaking.

“L-Louis, I … I-I …” Harry choked out, pressing the phone tighter to his ear as though that would help him get the words out.

“Haz? What’s wrong?”

Louis’ voice had changed immediately to concern, and all Harry could think of was Louis being here, holding him.

“N-need … please come, I need y-you,” he hiccupped, curling in on himself and placing a hand, quite subconsciously, over his stomach – over his child.

“Alright, H, I’m coming, yeah? I just got back, but I’m coming. Gonna need you to stay calm for me, okay? It’s going to be alright, I promise.”

Harry nodded, forgetting that Louis couldn’t see him, and he tried to breathe regularly, attempting not to think about what Louis was going to do when he realized why he was so upset.

It was barely fifteen minutes before Harry heard someone fumbling with the lock on the front door of their flat, and his tears, which he’d finally managed to stop, welled up in his eyes again.

“Harry? Where are you?” Louis called, and Harry whimpered, burying his face in his arms as he a few tears leaked from his eyes onto his already wet cheeks. He heard footsteps and there was a gentle knock on the bathroom door. “H, it’s me. Can I come in?”

“Y-yeah,” Harry mumbled, and there was a small gust of air as the door swung inward. Harry looked up, his eyes bleary, and saw Louis, his beautiful Louis, standing before him, tanned from his time in France. The more he looked at him, the more upset he got, because he knew that this was probably the last time he’d see Louis like this. Louis wouldn’t want to stay; he was sure of it.

“Harry, love …” Louis said softly, kneeling down next to him and putting his hands on Harry’s cheeks, wiping at his tears. Harry let his eyes close and leaned into the touch, very likely the last touch he’d ever receive from him. “What’s wrong?” Harry shook his head, eyes downcast, but Louis pulled Harry’s chin up so that his blue eyes were right in front of him, gazing into his own. “Haz, you have to tell me what’s hurting you so I can fix it. I don’t like seeing you like this, there has to be something I can do.” His voice was so soft, so calming, but Harry almost didn’t want to hear it.

“I … when we had sex, I … I didn’t think I could … and then …” Harry was stuttering so badly that he knew he wasn’t going to be able to tell him the truth. He just reached behind him and handed Louis the test, wiping furiously at his eyes. Louis took it, looking at it with confusion, and then he turned it over, and his eyes grew wide. His mouth dropped open slightly, and he sat back on his heels, away from Harry. Harry pulled his knees to his chest, cowering away from what was sure to be Louis’ rage in a few seconds.

Louis just stared down at the stick in his hands for a solid minute, his face going through so many emotions that Harry could barely keep up. Then he finally raised his eyes to Harry, and Harry knew that Louis was searching his body, looking for physical signs.

“Are you sure?” Louis asked, his voice quiet, and Harry nodded, gathering up the other five tests and showing them to Louis. Louis held them all, his eyes going from them to Harry in quick succession.

“I’m sorry, Louis, I’m so sorry. I didn’t think …every single doctor I’ve been to said it wasn’t possible, and I’m on the pill, I swear, I just … I didn’t mean to ruin everything.” Harry sniffed, drawing in a ragged breath, ready to tell Louis he didn’t have to stay, that he could turn his back, that it wasn’t his responsibility, but Louis’ gaze was suddenly sharp, alarmed, and Harry’s words died in his throat.

“Do not be sorry. Don’t ever say that.” Louis said, his voice sharp, and Harry winced. Louis’ expression cleared at once; what had appeared to be anger disappeared at once and was replaced with something like wonder. “You … you’re having our child? I … I’ve always wanted kids, Haz, you know that.”

Harry didn’t miss the change in tone of his voice, but he still felt the need to make Louis understand that he hadn’t done this on purpose. “I know you didn’t want kids now, though. I know you wanted to wait and I just … I don’t want you to feel obligated …”

“Obligated? Harry … come here,” Louis said, and Harry, however hesitantly, moved closer to Louis until Louis was holding him in his arms. “H, I’m not upset with you. How could you ever think that? It takes two people to make a child.” Louis took a deep breath; Harry could feel his chest rise and fall with it. “I love you so much, and we’re going to do this together.”

Harry raised his head off Louis’ chest, looking at him in shock. “You … you want to raise the baby? With me?”

Louis looked at him incredulously. “Of course I do! What would ever make you think that I wouldn’t?”

Harry shrugged. “Timing isn’t the greatest, I guess. I don’t know, I just got all freaked out cause we talked about this, we had a plan, and now-”

“And now the plan just changes a little bit,” Louis whispered, pressing a kiss to Harry’s forehead. Harry’s bottom lip trembled, and he buried his face in Louis’ shoulder, but this time, his tears were most definitely happy, if not a little excited.

“God, I love you. I love you so much, Lou,” he mumbled into Louis’ chest, holding himself tighter to Louis. Louis’ hand was rubbing calming circles on his back as he murmured words of comfort in his ear. When Harry finally stopped crying, he leaned his head up and met Louis’ lips with his. The kiss was slow and perfect, and for those few moments, Harry forgot the huge undertaking that was in front of them. In that moment, it was just them, greeting each other after five weeks apart.

“Oh my god …” Louis said as soon as they broke apart, and Harry’s happiness dissolved instantly, turning to worry.

“What?”

“What are we going to tell Gemma?”

Harry was silent for a few seconds, and then groaned, leaning his head on Louis’ shoulder. “For fuck’s sake.”

__ __ __ __ __ __ __ __ __ __ __

Harry and Louis both agreed that, because of this new development, there was no hiding their relationship, or the baby, from Gemma any longer. They had to tell her. But as days turned into weeks, neither of them could come up with a nice way of saying “Hey, we’ve been fucking for almost a year, and you’re gonna be an aunt.”

They did, however, sneak out to Harry’s first appointment, where the doctor confirmed that he was indeed pregnant, and the baby was growing at a nice pace. Harry had been surprised at Louis’ show of emotion when they heard the baby’s heartbeat – he’d broken down sobbing into Harry’s shoulder, which only made Harry cry harder than he already was, but it didn’t bother him one bit. This was their life now – they were going to be fathers.

It was when Harry woke up one morning around the 12-week mark to find that he most definitely had a baby bump now. It was tiny, just barely pushing out over the waistband of his jeans, but it was clearly not his usual flat stomach. He sent a picture to Louis and Louis called him at once, both of them gushing over it in hushed tones for a few moments. Harry sighed, sitting down and rubbing his hand over his tiny bump.

“Lou, we have to tell her. We have to. I can’t stand it anymore. I’m always having to wear my baggiest clothing just so she won’t ask why I’ve put on weight, and I just want to have her gushing and being the best aunt I know she will be … We can’t hide it anymore, either. Clearly.”

“You’re right, H. I know. I was thinking maybe … I mean, her birthday is coming up next week. We could like … give her a picture? One of us and one of the sonogram? Just something simple, no big to do?” Louis sounded hesitant, but Harry nodded to himself as Louis explained his idea.

“That’s the best idea we’ve had yet. Let’s do it.”

__ __ __ __ __ __ __ __ __ __ __

The day of Gemma’s birthday, Harry woke feeling nauseous, though he knew it had nothing to do with morning sickness this time. He and Louis had taken over fifty pictures of themselves with the little picture of their baby, needing something that was absolutely perfect. They’d chosen one well after midnight, and had printed and packaged it, leaving it on the small table in the kitchen for Gemma to find when she woke up.

Harry stretched and reached over for Louis, but he was already gone, probably in the shower. The sound of Gemma banging around in the kitchen didn’t make Harry’s stomach any less uncomfortable. He stumbled around his room, trying to tidy up a bit, tugging at his uncomfortably tight boxers. He hadn’t had time to go out a buy new ones yet, as he hadn’t wanted to arouse suspicion, but he knew after today, he’d at least be able to.

“Are you seriously hiding in here cleaning?” said a voice from behind him, and Harry turned around sheepishly, his hand wandering down to touch his belly. Louis’ eyes didn’t miss the motion, and his expression went from amused to soft in a matter of seconds. Still toweling his hair dry, he came over and dropped to his knees in front of Harry, pressing his hands to either side of Harry’s waist.

“Lou, seriously,” Harry started to complain, but Louis’ hands on his skin were making him jumpy. They hadn’t done anything other than kiss since Louis had come home from France. In truth, Harry was a bit afraid to touch Louis – the last time he’d allowed himself to do so, he’d gotten pregnant, and it was still sitting a bit heavily on his mind. But his body wasn’t on the same page, and a sigh made its way past his lips as Louis’ pressed his own to Harry’s bump.

“Love you, little nugget,” Louis whispered to Harry’s stomach before standing up and pressing another kiss to Harry’s lips. “And I love you too, Haz.”

“Oh …  _ Louis _ ,” Harry gasped as Louis pulled them closer together, their naked chests very nearly colliding at the force. Louis nuzzled into Harry’s neck, making Harry’s whole body shudder.

“God, H … missed being near you … touching you …”

Harry let out a high pitched whimper, his lips finding Louis’ again. They kissed for a while, tongues sliding over each other as their hands explored each other’s bodies, and Harry was sure he would have let Louis fuck him into the mattress if there hadn’t been a loud knock on the door at that very moment.

“Harry! Get up and come eat! And tell Louis to hurry up in the bathroom!” Gemma called, her footsteps already fading as she walked back down the small hallway and into the kitchen. Louis let out a breathless laugh against Harry’s lips and pulled away, leaving his hand lingering in Harry’s.

“Later. After all this is over, yeah?” he whispered, and Harry nodded, trying desperately to ignore his half hard cock in his boxers. But now that Louis was no longer touching him, his fear and nerves were creeping back in, and he reached out suddenly for Louis’ wrist, swallowing.

“Lou, what if … god, I don’t know, I’m just …” he trailed off helplessly, but Louis understood. He pulled Harry towards him in a hug, all traces of lust and sexual desire gone as he comforted him. Harry sighed and put his head on Louis’ shoulder.

“It’s going to be fine. She’s your sister and she loves you. And I’m me, I can get out of anything with her, you know that.”

Harry felt the corner of his mouth quirk up at that, and Louis smiled, releasing Harry and searching around for his clothes. Harry pulled one of his softest and oldest jumpers out of his closet and pulled it on over his head. He decided on joggers instead of jeans – every pair he owned was too tight on him now. Maybe if Gemma didn’t skin him alive, they could go shopping later.

When they were both dressed and ready, Harry kissed Louis quickly before heading for the kitchen alone, so as not to draw any attention to anything suspicious. He leaned over the counter, careful of his stomach, and kissed his sister on the cheek.

“Happy birthday, Gems,” he said softly, and she grinned.

“Thanks, H. Now eat! I made it special, since you’ll have to do without me for the weekend,” she said, scoffing as Louis came into the kitchen, looking artfully rumpled, like he’d just finished a shower. Harry had to admit, Louis was a much better actor than he was. “You take forever, Tomlinson. I’ve had to pee for like half an hour!”

“This kind of beauty takes time, darling,” Louis said in response, flouncing exaggeratedly towards the table and stealing the piece of toast Harry had just been about to shove into his mouth.

“When I’m done, it’s time for presents. I see you’ve been nice enough to leave me yours already, Harry. I’ll pretend not to notice that Louis co-presented with you instead of buying something of his own,” Gemma said with a hint of sarcasm in her voice, disappearing down the hall.

“Lou, I’m gonna be sick,” Harry mumbled, taking another piece of toast and picking at his eggs. He looked worriedly over at the manila envelope sitting on the edge of the table. It was taunting him, bringing up a world of horrible reactions in his mind. Only Louis’ foot on top of his under the table kept him grounded.

Gemma was back much faster than Harry had expected her to be, and she sat down at the empty seat, picking up the envelope and turning it over in her hands. She shook it experimentally, and Harry’s nerves could barely take it.

“Could you just … umm, just open it, Gems,” he said softly, and she eyed him suspiciously before sliding her finger under the sticky part and shook the contents out onto the table.

They’d decided on two pictures – one of them with the sonogram picture, and a picture of the sonogram itself. They figured she might want one of her own, if she didn’t kill them, of course.

Gemma stared down at the pictures for what felt like an eternity. Even Louis, who had been the calm and level-headed one through all of this, looked nervous. After too long of a silence, Harry cleared his throat, intending to speak, maybe even apologize, but Gemma held up a hand, looking once more at the pictures before looking up at them.

“So let me get this straight. My baby brother and my best friend have been fornicating behind my back for almost a year, my best friend got my brother pregnant, and you’ve decided to tell me now?”

“Umm … yes to all three?” Louis said questioningly, and Harry couldn’t take it anymore. He reached for Louis’ hand, needing something to hold on to. Gemma’s eyes followed the gesture, her gaze flickering from their hands to their faces, and then back to the pictures. Harry held his breath, waiting for whatever came next.

Gemma’s bottom lip trembled, and she sniffed, wiping her eyes. Harry stared at her in horror, moving to stand. “Gemma, I …”

Gemma was on him in seconds, hugging the life out of him. Harry huffed out a breath as she launched herself into his arms, latching onto him like a monkey and making him stagger back. Louis’ hand was on his back in an instant, but even his comforting touch did nothing to quell Harry’s complete and utter confusion.

“You aren’t mad?” he asked finally, and Gemma pulled away from him, her eyes red.

“Of course I’m mad! My brother didn’t tell me he was in love, and then he went and got pregnant and waited THREE MONTHS TO TELL ME!” she yelled, smacking the side of his head.

“Ow, Jesus, Gems,” Harry mumbled, rubbing his head.

“And YOU!” Gemma said, glaring at Louis, who took a hasty step backwards. “You’ve been taking care of my little brother, making him happy, for this long, and I couldn’t even thank you because you kept it a fucking secret!”

Louis now looked just as confused as Harry felt, his mouth opening and closing as he tried to work out something to say. Gemma was still ranting.

“ … can’t even believe that I didn’t realize something was going on. I honestly can’t believe this!”

Harry reached out for his sister’s hands and pulled them down from where they were waving above her head. “Gemma, please. I just … I was so scared to tell you. I didn’t want you to go all big sister on me. I didn’t know I could get pregnant; you know what I went through with that. And the longer we waited, the harder it was. I just … I want you to be okay with this, I want you in my baby’s life. My baby needs her Auntie Gemma.”

Gemma’s eyes welled with tears again and she looked up at Harry, eyes wide. “I … I’m gonna be an auntie …”

Harry smiled, squeezing her hands. “Yeah, you are.”

Gemma let out a strangled sort of sob and reached out her arms. Harry gladly went into them, relief spreading through his entire body. He could feel Louis behind him, hovering awkwardly on the edge of their moment, until Gemma gestured frantically.

“Get in here, Louis, you’re family now,” she said, her voice muffled against Harry’s chest, and Harry felt Louis’ arm slip around his waist as he joined their hug. They stood there for ages, just breathing and taking it all in. Harry couldn’t have been happier. It was all over, and Gemma didn’t hate him or Louis. In fact, she seemed to be pretty happy considering everything.

“Haz, are you showing? Is that why you’ve been asking to borrow all my big jumpers?” Gemma asked suddenly breaking the hug. Harry blushed and nodded, still cuddling into Louis’ side. Gemma squealed and went to lift Harry’s jumper, gasping at his little swell of a tummy. “Oh my god, Harry …”

Harry let his sister gush over his belly and felt Louis kiss his forehead. He turned his head so he could capture Louis’ lips in a kiss, and Louis complied, letting his lips linger for a moment.

“Fuck, you know what this means?” Gemma said as she straightened up, her eyes alight with excitement. Harry and Louis looked at each other, and, in unison, the three of them spoke.

“Shopping!”

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and Kudos are always very much appreciate. Thank you and I hope you enjoyed !


End file.
